Behind the Scenes
by SodasGurl
Summary: PG 13 just to be safe, ever want to know what really happens behind the scenes during the making of the outsiders?? R&R to find out
1. towels and giggles

This is during the making of The Outsiders and what went on behind the scenes. I own no one that you know and I do own everyone that you don't know. And I'm using first full length name, like C. Thomas Howell? I'm only using Thomas.  
  
  
  
"AND CUT!" the director yelled and Matt sighed.  
  
"Come on we've don't this scene a million times did we get it yet?" Francis Ford Coppola sighed.  
  
"Matt we are gonna do this scene till we can get through it with out Emilio can quit laughing at everything."  
  
The cast was working on the scene the morning after Pony came home from Windrixville. Emilio kept laughing when he picked up Thomas.  
  
"Its not my fault the kid weighs a ton." Emilio said grabbing a bottle of water out of the ice chest.  
  
"Fine whatever Emilio lets just try it again. Where's Tom? TOM!!" Tom turned around and looked around. He had been flirting with a couple of girls from one of the scenes.  
  
"What?" Tom yelled and Mr. Coppola motioned for Tom to come over.  
  
"We are getting ready to do this scene again and your in it now get on set."  
  
Tom sighed and went back to the set, it had been a long day and they have done that scene quite a few times already.  
  
"And Action." The guys got through the part where Two-Bit picks up Pony and on to the next. Tom's line was up.  
  
"You know like a hero or a big shot even, Beer for, what's that line again?" Mr. Coppola slapped his forehead.  
  
"CUT!! Why don't you guys take five, we'll do the part where Soda comes out of the bathroom. Rob you ready?" Rob stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain and gave everyone thumbs up.  
  
"And Action." Tom said his line and Rob pulled back the shower curtain.  
  
"Hey Close the Ohhh damn." Rob finished as he dropped the towel. There was a shower of whistles and catcalls as Rob dove back behind the curtain.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Coppola, the towel just kinda slipped." Rob said as Thomas handed him the towel laughing.  
  
"Ok how about we take the rest of the day off you guys are giving me a headache."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK Please review and tell me what you think. And also if there is anything you think happened behind scenes please leave it in a review and I'll add it to the story. Thanx. Peace 


	2. Cops and barbque

Ok Finally updating. I'm sorry it took me so long and I'm sorry about not updating very often but I'm really forgetful and if I get a new Idea I have to start on that or else I'll forget, that's why I have so many unfinished stories, but hey that just gives me more to work on and you never know what I'll update next. Anyway I don't have too many ideas right now but I'm trying and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Mr. Coppola sighed and shook his head, the boys were being uncooperative today and they were giving him another headache.  
  
"Ok Matt, Thomas and Ralph, this is where your all going to the Dairy queen. And Matt you have to drive fast ok?"  
  
"But Mr. Coppola driving as fast as you want me to isn't safe, especially since I have to pull out in front of another car." Mr. Coppola sighed and leaned against the car.  
  
"Matt, this guy knows what we are doing in the scene and he knows not to go fast and you are not going to run into him, now just do the scene please?" Mitt sighed and nodded before pulling onto the road followed by the camera crew.  
  
Soon an officer had pulled Matt over for reckless driving. Mr. Coppola came over to see what's wrong.  
  
"Well he was driving well over the speed limit." The officer replied and matt sighed once again  
  
"Look officer I've told you already we are shooting a movie and I'm supposed to." Mr. Coppola took the officer off to the side and offered him the part of the officer who pulls Matt over later on in exchange for letting them get on with the scene. (A/N I know bribing an officer is not good but hey I just thought it was good.)  
  
Soon the officer was in make up for his scene and the scene was back up resumed at the Dairy Queen.  
  
"Yea I even started carrying a heater." Matt said pulling out the gun  
  
"Dally you kill people with heaters." Thomas replied wiping bar-b-que sauce off his mouth.  
  
"Relax it aint loaded. Hey!" The two girls walk up to the car and Matt quickly tries to hide the gun but end up dropping it all over the floor before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Matt that's like the 5th time you've dropped it today." Thomas said between breaths he was laughing so hard as matt turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"hey guys, why don't we just cut for now, Hey I told you to leave me alone until your scene no go away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Coppola runs off set with the officer chasing after him with a pen and note pad wanting an autograph.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now, sorry it wasn't longer but I wanted to finish it before my mom got here, the next chapter will be better because its gonna be all bloopers. =) Please review 


End file.
